I Need You So Much Closer
by Dosi
Summary: Bei einem Halloweenball wird Bellas Nacht herumgedreht als sie einen mysteriösen Mann mit einem Kapuzenpullover trifft. Er versteckt sein Gesicht vor ihr aber Bella will herausfinden warum. Wird sie weglaufen wenn sie es herausfindet? ÜBERSETZUNG!


**Dies ist eine**** genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen: **

**Originallink: **.net/s/6380679/1/I_Need_You_So_Much_Closer

**I Need You So Much Closer**

Die Hitze war unerträglich. Ich hatte zwei Stunden lang nonstop durchgetanzt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich weggehen um etwas Luft zu bekommen wollte würde Jacob mich zurückziehen um zu tanzen. Ich konnte fühlen wie mein Haar auf meinem Kopf klebte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass mein Make-up vom Schweiß mein Gesicht hinunterlief. Meine Füße schmerzten auch, die schwarzen neun Zentimeter Schuhe die ich trug brachten mir Krämpfe in meine Zähen.

Jacob zog mich näher und seine Körperwärme strahlte von ihm weg. Er war ein sehr gutaussehender Kerl; er war zu dem Halloween Tanz als Gladiator verkleidet gekommen und er hatte das Sixpack um es zu tragen. Ich fühlte mich so glücklich, dass ich mit ihm zu diesem Tanz gekommen war, all die Mädchen an der Schule waren unglaublich eifersüchtig weil er der Kerl war von dem jedes Mädchen träumte. Er hatte das alles, das Aussehen, die Beliebtheit und das Geld. Aber ich kannte ihn auch kaum. Wir hatten nicht viel geredet seit wir hier hergekommen waren, nur konstant getanzt.

Ich würde für etwas Wasser sterben bevor ich komplett in Ohnmacht fallen würde, das wäre etwas zu Peinlich. Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und griff nach Jacobs Ohr.

„Ich hol mir nur etwas Wasser, bin gleich zurück!" schrie ich, ich musste es tun da die Musik unglaublich laut war.

„Ok Babe, kannst du mir auch etwas mitnehmen?"

„Sicher."

Ich löste mich von Jacob und versuchte durch die tanzende Menge hindurch zu kommen. Da waren so viele großartige Kostüme, all die Mädchen sahen fantastisch aus. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich schrecklich aussehen würde, also lief ich bevor ich zur Bar ging in das Mädchen-Badezimmer.

Mir wurde Gesellschaft geleistet von meinen zwei besten Freundinnen, Alice und Rosalie welche als ein Army Girl und eine sexy Nonne verkleidet waren.

Ich schaute in den Spiegel und Gott sei Dank war mein Make-up noch intakt. Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch meinen langen Pferdeschwanz, es fühlte sich feucht an. Die Plastikohren auf meinen Kopf gruben sich in meine Kopfhaut; Ich konnte es nicht abwarten bis ich sie herunterreißen konnte.

„Nein, tu das nicht! Es würde dein Haar total vermasseln!" sagte Rosalie und griff sofort nach meinem Arm bevor ich es tun konnte.

„Aber er nervt mich." Ich stöhnte.

„Bella, diese Ohren vollenden dein Kostüm. Wenn du sie abnimmst wird niemand wissen was du überhaupt darstellen sollst." Sagte sie während sie versuchte sie für mich zu lockern. Gott sei Dank half das lockern sehr und mein Kopf fühlte sich nicht mehr so an als ob er in Feuer stehen würde.

„Wären die Schnurrhaare und das Gepunktete Kleid nicht genug?"

Rosalie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

**(Bellas Kostüm **.)

„Ok Minnie Mouse, spuck es aus! Wie läuft das Date bis jetzt so?" Sagte Alice als sie auf den Schrank sprang und mehr Lipgloss auftrug.

„Eigentlich wirklich gut, alles was wir getan haben ist tanzen und wir haben nicht viel geredet aber ich habe Spaß daran!" sagte ich und lächelte breit.

„Yay, also denkst du das du mit ihm rumknutschen wirst?" fragte sie albern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber natürlich würde ich nicht nein sagen." Ich schmunzelte.

Der Gedanke daran Jacob zu küssen brachte Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zum fliegen. Ich war schon so lange in ihn verknallt und ich hatte davon geträumt ihn in der Mitte der Tanzfläche zu küssen. Der Fakt, dass ich so nahe dran war brachte mich dazu wie ein kleines Mädchen auf und abspringen zu wollen.

„Cool, aber tu sonst nichts mit ihm, bring ihn dazu es zu verdienen!" Sagte Rosalie beruhigend.

Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht Sex mit ihm zu haben. Das wäre zu viel. Ihn nur zu küssen war genug für mich.

„Ich werde nicht mit ihm ins Bett springen, ich bin nicht Alice." Scherzte ich und stieß sie spielerisch leicht in die Rippen.

„Mich ärgert das, Jasper und ich haben es langsam angehen lassen seit der Nacht in seinem Auto, danke sehr auch!" sagte Alice und streckte mir ihre Zunge heraus.

„Was auch immer du sagst Mädchen, aber heute Nacht bist du eine Nonne also benimm dich!" sagte Rosalie witzelnd.

Alice rollte mit ihren Lippen und fuhr damit fort ihren Lipgloss aufzutragen.

„Gut ich geh besser zurück; Ich hole etwas Wasser für Jacob und mich."

Ich ging heraus aus dem Badezimmer und zurück in die Warme Atmosphäre. Gott sei Dank war die Bar nicht voll also holte ich schnell zwei Flaschen Wasser und hielt mir eine gegen die Brust, es fühlte sich wunderbar auf meiner Haut an. Dann versuchte ich nach Jacob zu schauen.

Ich suchte ihn, aber er war nirgends zu finden. Vielleicht war er wo anders hingegangen weil ich so lange gebraucht hatte? Sogar in meinen neun Zentimeter Schuhen war ich nicht groß genug um über die tanzenden Köpfe zu sehen. Ich stellte mich auf einen Lautsprecher der unter meinen Füßen Vibrierte. Er war nirgends auf der Tanzfläche also sah ich hinüber zu der Bühne.

Mir wurde schlecht als ich ihn sah. Er stand in der weit entfernten Ecke und knutschte mit Leah Clearwater. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich war weniger als zehn Minuten weg gewesen und er hatte schon jemand anderes gefunden mit dem er Zungentennis spielen konnte. Mir war zum weinen zumute aber ich hielt mich selbst zusammen und sprang hinab. Rosalie und Alice waren sofort an meiner Seite.

„Bella, es tut mir so leid aber ich muss dir etwas Schreckliches sagen." Sagte Alice traurig.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß es schon…" sagte ich und versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu stoppen.

„Er ist ein verfickter Trottel, Bella und du verdienst so viel mehr. Er wusste wahrscheinlich das du keine Schlampe bist, darum küsst er Leah Clearwater, weil jeder weiß das _Sie_ eine Schlampe ist!" sagte Alice und versucht so mich dazu zu bringen mich besser zu fühlen.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte Rosalie und rieb mir meine Schulter.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich hätte sowieso wissen müssen, dass so irgendetwas passieren würde." Sagte ich als ich mich von ihnen löste.

„Hey, du gehst nicht, oder? Geh nicht nur wegen ihm." Sagte Rosalie.

„Ich gehe nicht; ich gehe nur Luftschnappen."

„Wir werden mit dir kommen." Sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Nein es ist okay, wirklich. Geht und habt Spaß, ich komme alleine zu recht." Und dann ging ich bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagten.

Ich wollte das der Boden mich verschluckte, wie konnte sich eine so unglaubliche Nacht innerhalb von ein paar Minuten in eine so beschissene verwandeln?

Als ich die mit rotem Teppich überzogenen Treppen in der Mitte des Raumes hochging, drehte ich mich um und konnte Jacob und Leah in der Ferne immer noch sehen, sie machten immer noch weiter. Ich drehte mich schnell um, wollte es nicht mehr länger sehen und rannte zur Ausgangstür.

Sobald ich hinaus schritt fühlte sich die kalte Luft auf meiner Haut wie der Himmel an. Ich fühlte mich zufrieden und miserabel zur gleichen Zeit. Mir war wirklich nach Nachhause gehen zu mute, warum war ich noch hier? Die Menschen würden mich ansehen und lachen, weil jetzt ich, das Mädchen das abserviert wurde war.

Ich öffnete meine Wasserflasche und trank sie auf ex, ich war ausgetrocknet. Ich setzte mich auf eine niedrige Wand und starrte ins Nichts.

Aber dann fing etwas meine Augen ein, nahe einem der Schulfenster. Jemand stand da und sah hinein ich konnte die Gestalt kaum sehen weil sie in einem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover gekleidet war und es wirklich dunkel war.

„Wenn du da hineingehst würde ich den Kapuzenpullover ausziehen, es ist wie eine Sauna." Sagte ich.

Ich musste diese Person alarmiert haben, denn sie erschreckte beim Klang meiner Stimme. Trotzdem drehte sie sich nicht um; sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt.

„Um, ich gehe nicht hinein." Sagte sie, es klang wie ein Mann.

„Wartest du auf jemanden?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Um nein, ich schaue nur." Sagte er schüchtern.

„Gut du verpasst nicht viel, es ist ziemlich langweilig." Natürlich sagte ich das nur wegen meiner Qual, bevor ich das von diesem Trottel Jacob herausfand hatte ich wirklich Spaß.

Der Kerl sagte sonst nichts mehr; in Wirklichkeit fing er an wegzugehen.

„Versteckst du dich vor jemandem?" fragte ich.

Ich hatte ihn wieder alarmiert und er drehte sich auf seine Seite.

„Uh, so etwas ähnliches."

„Wer?" Ich wusste, dass ich wirklich neugierig war aber ich konnte nicht aufhören.

Er sagte nichts also stand ich auf von der Wand und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er schien noch mehr zurückzuschrecken als ich ihn betrachtete. Ich fragte mich was mit ihm nicht stimmte.

„Vor wem versteckst du dich?" fragte ich wieder.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen aber dann antwortete er endlich.

„Vor jeden…" sagte er mit einer Stimme die so schmerzerfüllt klang.

Ich konnte sagen das er wegen etwas traurig war aber ich war normalerweise gut Menschen aus jeder Art von Situation zu helfen.

„Willst du darüber reden? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer." Sagte ich und versuchte ihn nicht wieder zu alarmieren.

„Ich kann nicht…" wisperte er. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn gehen lassen sollen aber ich wollte wissen, warum dieser Junge so schmerzhaft und gebrochen klang. Ich wollte ihm helfen aber ich wusste nicht warum, von allem was ich wusste konnte er auch ein Psychopath sein. Aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass er nur ein normaler Kerl war.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht ansehen?" fragte ich als ich bemerkte, dass er mir noch nicht wirklich in die Augen gesehen hatte.

„Es wäre das Beste wenn ich es nicht tun würde."

Ich versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen mich anzusehen indem ich mich dorthin stellte wo er sich hingedreht hatte, aber er drehte sich nur wieder weg.

„Okay ich habe es kapiert, ich werde dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen." Ich gab auf zu versuchen dieser Person zu helfen, ich wollte meine Zeit nicht mit noch einem Kerl verschwenden der sich nur verziehen wollte.

Ich drehte mich um und ging zurück zur Wand. Aber als ich mich umdrehte um mich hinzusetzen hörte ich seine Stimme hinter mir.

„Es tut mir Leid; Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein." Er klang so aufrichtig.

„Es ist okay, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein." Sagte ich mit meinem Rücken zu ihm. Dann widersprach ich mir selbst indem ich mehr Fragen stellte. „Also warum siehst du nur hinein?"

„Ich war schon eine Weile nicht mehr aus; ich wollte nur wissen wie es sein würde." Sagte er als er zurück zum Fenster ging. „Es sieht so aus als wäre da drin viel Spaß."

Ich schnaubte und setzte mich zurück an die Wand.

„Was?" fragte er.

„Es ist wirklich eine Menge Spaß bis du von einem Kerl abserviert wirst, von dessen Seite du nur zehn Minuten gewichen bist." Sagte ich und lachte sadistisch über mich selbst.

Zu meiner Überraschung begann er zu mir zu gehen und setzte sich auf die andere Seite der Wand. Sein Gesicht war immer noch gut versteckt unter seinem Kapuzenpullover, er hatte schwarze Sneakers und eine ausgewaschene Jean an. Ich brenne darauf zu wissen wie er aussieht.

„Ist es das, was dir passiert ist?" fragte er sanft.

„Ja, aber es ist keine große Sache. Ich werde letztendlich darüber hinwegkommen." Sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst. Auch wenn mir gerade zum Schreien zumute war, ich wusste das ich meinen Kopf hochhalten musste weil mein Stolz darauf basierte.

„Manche Kerle sind einfach Trottel. Ich weiß das, weil ich selbst ein Trottel war." Sagte er und das machte mich noch neugieriger.

„Wirklich? Wie das?" 

„Ich habe Menschen die ganze Zeit wie Scheiße behandelt, so als ob sie unter mir wären. Ich benutzte Mädchen, so wie es dein Date getan hat, und habe sie abserviert wenn ich mit ihnen fertig war. Aber… ich wurde für mein Verhalten bestraft und jetzt lebe ich mit den Konsequenzen." Sagte er und bewegte sich unbequem, er beugte seinen Kopf und ich konnte nicht sagen ob er weinte oder nicht.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" wisperte ich, ich wollte hinüber gehen und ihn beruhigen aber ich hatte Angst, dass er sich wieder abwenden würde.

„Ja, bin ich." Sagte er leise.

Da war ein bisschen eine unangenehme Stille, weil niemand von uns wusste was er sagen sollte. Dann entschied ich das Eis ein wenig mehr zu brechen.

„Übrigens ich bin Bella."

„Ich weiß." Ich war überrascht von seiner Antwort.

„Tust du? Wie?"

„Weil du Bella Swan bist, eines der beliebtesten Mädchen der Forks High School."

Wow, ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie beliebt ich war. Ich vermutete, dass ich eines der Coolen Kids war aber ich war nie eingebildet oder protzig. Ich gab immer jemand eine Chance wenn er mich kennen lernen wollte, ich hatte sogar ein paar Freunde die als Idioten betrachtet wurden. Ich glaubte nicht, dass das Aussehen alles war, so wie Jessica Stanley, welche eine der größten Schlampen der Schule war.

„Gehst du zur Schule? Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich zuvor schon einmal gesehen haben." Vielleicht hatte ich aber ich konnte es nicht sagen da sein Gesicht so gut versteckt war.

„Das tat ich, ich ging sogar hier in Forks, aber ich habe aufgehört." Sagte er.

„Kannte ich dich?" fragte ich und hoffte etwas mehr aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Ich brannte darauf zu wissen wer dieser mysteriöse Mann war.

Aber er antwortete nicht, er wusste wahrscheinlich, dads ich auf dem Weg war herauszufinden wer er war. Aber warum wollte er nicht, dads ich es wusste?

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Er ist…"

Ich wartete, dass er antwortete aber er hörte plötzlich auf.

„Bitte sag es mir, ich werde niemandem sagen das du hier bist wenn du es nicht willst, ich verspreche es." Sagte ich als ich aufstand und mich vor ihm niederkniete. Er drehte seinen Kopf weg. Ich wusste das ich gegen eine Ziegelmauer spielte also gab ich offiziell auf und stand auf um wegzugehen.

„Edward…" hörte ich ihn sagen.

„Was?" fragte ich als ich herumwirbelte.

„Mein Name ist Edward."

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es mir sagen würde aber ich war froh das er es getan hatte. Aber sein Name kam mir aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt; Ich versuchte hart nachzudenken ob ich diesen Namen zuvor schon kannte. Und dann kam es mir.

„Bist… bist du Edward Cullen?" fragte ich langsam. Ich sah ihn zusammenzucken als ich es sagte, dann wusste ich, dass meine Realisation richtig war. „Du bist es, oder?"

Er nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf, sah jedoch immer noch mit seinem Kapuzenpullover hinab.

Edward Cullen, er war der Kerl mit dem jedes Mädchen in der Schule zusammen sein wollte und jeder Junge so sein wollte wie er. Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich ihn nicht attraktiv fand, er war einer dieser Menschen die in einen Raum gingen und ihn erleuchteten. Ich erinnerte mich daran das er so schön war das es einen den Atem raubte wenn man ihn ansah. Sein Haar war Braun mit einem leichten Bronzestich und er hatte glänzende grüne Augen. Er hatte auch das Geld, sein Vater Carlisle war ein Doktor und seine Mutter Esme war eine Anwältin. Er hatte alles, gut fast alles. Er war auch ein totales Note A Arschloch.

Ich erinnerte mich daran wie er Menschen, die nicht glücklich oder gutaussehend genug für ihn waren herabsetzte. Ich erinnerte mich daran wie er ein Mädchen eine Fette Hure genannt hatte, als sie ihn gefragt hatte ob er mit ihr ausgehen würde.

Aber Edward und ich kannten uns niemals wirklich, wir hatten die gleichen Freunde aber ich mochte es nie mit ihm herumzuhängen, wegen der Dinge die er tat und weil er immer an Jessica Stanley hing. Ich konnte sicher sagen, dass er schlimmer als Jacob war.

Dann eines Tages ging er. Das letzte Mal, dass er gesehen worden war, war beim Junior Ball wo er Angela, ein Mädchen das ein sozialer Außenseiter war, und die er als Witz auf ein Date eingeladen hatte, öffentlich bloßstellte. Nach dieser Nacht, wurde er aus irgendeinem Grund, niemals wiedergesehen.

Und jetzt war er hier, er saß vor mir in einem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover der sein Gesicht bedeckte und schreckte vor mir zurück ohne jedes Selbstvertrauen. Was war ihm passiert?

„Du wurdest seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte ich dann schlussendlich.

„Ich weiß." Sagte er als er aufstand, mit seinem Rücken zu mir.

„Was hat dich dazu gebracht zu gehen?" ich fragte mich ob er es mir sagen würde.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen aber ich kann es nicht. Ich hätte nicht einmal hierher kommen sollen. Es ist zu gefährlich." Er bog seinen Kopf und starrte auf den Boden.

„Schau, du kannst mich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht ernst nehmen, weil ich als Minnie Mouse angezogen bin…" Ich hörte ein schmunzeln das von ihm kam. „Aber was auch immer nicht mit dir stimmt, ich verspreche du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich weiß das wir uns gegenseitig kaum kennen aber wenn du jemals jemanden zum reden brauchst, ich bin hier zum zuhören. Ich erinnere mich an dich, und ehrlich gesagt, ich mochte dich nicht wirklich." Ich hörte ihn wieder kichern. „Aber ich glaube das Menschen sich ändern können."

Ich wartete, dass er antwortete aber er drehte sich immer noch nicht um.

„Also werden wir uns jemals wirklich treffen?"

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und zu meiner Überraschung hob er seine Hände zu seiner Kapuze und zog sie herunter. Dann drehte er sich langsam um.

Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht geschockt war. Der Junge vor mir war weit entfernt von der Person die er wirklich war. Sein schimmerndes Bronzenes Haar war weg und seine grünen Augen waren eingesunken. Etwas von der Haut in seinem Gesicht war ruiniert und da waren tiefe Narben nahe seiner Augen und seinem Mund. Ich bemerkte auch merkwürdige Markierungen dort wo seine Augenbrauen sein sollten und spitzige Tattoos in seinem Nacken. Da war eine ungerade silberne wirbelnde Linie die von seiner Stirn zu seiner Nase führte. Ich wusste nicht ob das ein Kostüm oder sein echtes Gesicht war, ich hatte zu viel Angst zu fragen.

**(Edward **.)

Keine Worte kamen mir über die Lippen. Ich war beides geschockt und traurig bei dem Erscheinungsbild dieses armen Jungen. Tränen begannen sich in meinen Augen zu formen.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich mich verstecken will und warum ich gegangen bin." Sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Ich bemerkte, dass er die Tränen zurückhielt.

Mein Herz schlug für ihn. Er war ein Trottel in der Vergangenheit aber niemand verdiente das. Ich näherte mich ihm langsam und hob zögernd meine Hand um ihm über die Wange zu streichen. Er war überrascht von meiner Geste.

„Ziemlich grausam, was?" sagte er nervös.

Ich schluckte einen Klohs hinunter.

„Ich habe schlimmeres gesehen…"

Er lehnte sich in meine Hand und schloss die Augen. Mein Herz schlug furchtbar.

Plötzlich vibrierte mein Handy und erschreckte uns beide. Rosalie rief an.

„Hallo?"

„Wo zur Hölle bist du? Du bist besser nicht nachhause gegangen." Sagte sie und klang böse und aufgeregt zur gleichen Zeit.

„Ich bin nur draußen. Ich werde bald wieder drinnen sein."

„Du wirst nicht glauben was gerade passiert ist, Leah Clearwater war total schlecht und sie kotzte alles über Jacob, es war urkomisch. Du kommst besser schnell herein sonst verpasst du es, Jacob schreit!" sagte sie und verfiel in einen Lachanfall.

„Wirklich? Auf keinen Fall! Ich sehe dich in einer Minute." Ich legte auf.

Ich denke da war so eine Sache wie Karma.

Ich sah zu Edward, er hatte seine Kapuze wieder auf aber er versteckte sein Gesicht nicht.

„Der Kerl der mich abserviert hat, Jacob Black, du kennst ihn oder?" fragte ich ihn und er nickte. „Gut, er hat gerade seinen eigenen Arsch versohlt bekommen. Ich vermute alles was man tut, fällt früher oder später auf einen selbst zurück." Er schien verunsichert von dem was ich gesagt hatte.

„Also ich vermute du gehst wieder hinein, es war nett mit dir zu reden." Sagte er als er anfing wegzugehen.

„Hey warte." Er stoppte und drehte sich um. „Warum kommst du nicht mit mir hinein?"

Er sah mich so an als ob ich ein Alien wäre, ich wusste das es eine lächerliche Sache war zu fragen aber ich konnte den Fakt nicht ertragen das dieser arme Junge eine gute Nacht verpasste nur wegen seinem Aussehen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist." Sagte er und beugte seinen Kopf wieder.

„Ja das ist es, so wie du gesagt hast warst du schon eine Weile nicht mehr aus. Bitte komm mit mir hinein. Niemand wird dich erkennen." Sagte ich, als ich zu ihm ging und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Da war so viel Traurigkeit hinter ihnen, dass konnte ich sehen und ich wollte ihn nur ein bisschen glücklicher machen.

Nach dem was sich anfühlte wie eine Stunde an Überzeugungsarbeit, machte mein Magen einen Hüpfer als er endlich ja sagte.

„Okay ich werde mitkommen, aber ich sollte nicht lange bleiben."

Ich hängte mich in seinem Arm ein und führte ihn zur Tür. Ich machte mich auf die Hitze gefasst.

„Bella?"

„Ja Edward?"

„Danke, du weißt…" sagte er und errötete ein wenig.

„Ich weiß." Ich lächelte beruhigend.

„Du bist eine nette Person."

Ich war geschockt von seinen Worten, Edward Cullen sagte nie etwas Nettes über irgendjemand und hier war er und beehrte mich. Er hatte sich definitiv sehr verändert.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ja."

Dann öffneten wir die Türen.

Ich konnte hören das ein Song den ich mochte anfing, Transatlanticism von Death Cab For Cutie, direkt als wir den Absatz der Stiegen in der Mitte des Raumes betraten. Wir standen Seite an Seite; ich konnte sehen wie er neben mir zitterte. Ich nahm seine Hand, er sah mich an und ich lächelte ihn an.

**(Song **.com/watch?v=qNqQC7R_Me4**)**

Die Menschen auf der Tanzfläche drehten langsam ihre Köpfe in unsere Richtung. Ich ignorierte sie und begann langsam die Stiegen hinunter zu gehen, die ganze Zeit hielt ich Edwards Hand. Ich sah Jacob in der Ferne, er sah zu wie ich Hand in Hand mit einem mysteriösen Jungen auf die Tanzfläche hinunter ging. Ich tat das nicht um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen, aber es fühlte sich gut an zu wissen, dass er sich ersetzt fühlte.

Wir gingen genau in die Mitte der Tanzfläche. Die Menschen tanzten als Paare und hielten sich romantisch.

„Wirst du mit mir tanzen?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ja." Schmetterlinge formten sich in meinem Bauch als er akzeptierte.

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und er legte seine um meine Hüfte und brachte mich näher zu ihm.

„Ist das okay?" fragte er schüchtern.

„Natürlich."

Wir schwebten langsam zu der unglaublichen Musik. Während ich Spaß daran hatte mit Jacob zu tanzen, fühlte sich Tanzen mit Edward viel besser an. Ich fühlte mich sehr zufrieden. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und fühlte sein Herz schnell schlagen. Er musste nervös sein, er war schon eine lange so Zeit nicht mehr aus gewesen und ich kannte den Grund. Er fühlte sich unglaublich befangen wegen seinem Erscheinungsbild. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie das letzte Jahr für ihn gewesen sein musste.

Aber es kümmerte mich nicht wie er aussah, die Person die ich gerade draußen getroffen hatte war anders, als der Mann der er gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich so, als ob ich ihn beschützen wollte.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah auf die tanzenden Paare die uns umgaben. Sie knutschten alle. Ich bemerkte wie Edward sie anstarrte. Ich dachte mir, dass es eine lange Zeit war das er jemandem auf diese Art so nahe war, oder das nur jemand wie ich, einfach so mit im tanzte.

Mein Herz sprang fast aus meiner Brust, als ich daran dachte was ich tun wollte. Es wäre plötzlich aber genau dann in diesem Moment, mit seinen Armen um mich und zu einem unglaublichen Song tanzend; fühlte es sich für mich richtig an.

Ich atmete tief ein und stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen. Er sah mich verwirrt an. Ich lehnte seinen Kopf hinein und bevor ich es wusste küsste ich ihn.

Wir konnten den Herzschlag des anderen fühlen als ich mich näher an ihn presste. Seine sanften Lippen pressten sich gegen meine, es war der süßeste Kuss den ich jemals hatte. Sein Körper hatte aufgehört zu zittern und sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich.

Ein paar Minuten später, zogen wir uns schlussendlich zurück von dem anderen. Ich hatte meine Augen immer noch geschlossen als ich mich wieder von meinen Zehenspitzen hinunter bewegte.

Ich öffnete sie, und dann wollte ich in Ohnmacht fallen. Wenn ich zuvor geschockt gewesen war, war es nichts im Vergleich zudem was ich genau dann fühlte. Zu meinem Erstaunen, sah der Mann der vor mir stand nicht länger entstellt aus. Sein glänzendes Bronzenes Haar war zurück, das funkeln in seinen Augen war zurück und die Narben, Tattoos und die ruinierte Haut war weg. Er sah wieder atemberaubend aus.

Ich hatte keine Idee wie das möglich war. Ich fragte mich, ob ich träumte und nichts von dem real war. Aber ich zwickte mich selbst und war immer noch hier, es war wirklich echt.

„Was… was ist gerade passiert?" stotterte ich.

Edward sah verwirrt und besorgt aus.

„Was?"

„Dein Gesicht… es ist zurück…" sagte ich und bedeckte meinen Mund mit meiner Hand.

Edward sah alarmiert aus und hob seine Hände zu seinem Gesicht. Er verfolgte mit seiner Hand jeden Teil davon. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

„Bin ich… bin ich wieder normal?" fragte er und seine Augen füllten sich mit Glückstränen.

Er war schon normal. aber ich wusste was er meinte. Ich nickte mit meinen Kopf.

„Der Zauber ist gebrochen." Sagte er und sah so aus als, ob er tief in Gedanken wäre.

„Zauber?" fragte ich verwirrt, ich hatte keine Idee was passierte.

„Es ist egal…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber Edward…"

„Shhh." Er hielt seinen Finger auf meine Lippen. „Denk jetzt nicht nach. Ich werde es dir später erklären. Tanz nur mit mir." Sagte er als er meine Hände zurück um seinen Nacken legte und mich näher zog.

Ich fühlte mich immer noch so verwirrt und ermüdet aber auch fasziniert zur gleichen Zeit. Dieser Mann war einfach faszinierend.

„Bella?"

„Ja Edward?"

„Danke." Eine Träne lief über seine Wange.

Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und ich fühle seine Lippen wieder auf meinen.

Ich hatte keine Idee was ihm gerade passiert war, noch wusste ich wie er dazu kam so auszusehen wie er es tat. Ich kannte ihn erst eine halbe Stunde aber in dieser kurzen Zeit hatte ich einen Kerl getroffen von dem ich mehr wissen wollte. Aber ich wusste, dass später Zeit für Fragen war.

Alles was ich genau jetzt tun wollte war ihn nahe zu halten.

**AN: (In dieser Story musste der Zauber nur durch einen einfachen Kuss gebrochen werden.) **

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! **

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
